


Never let go

by SpaceBearWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Learning to Ride a Bike, M/M, and I don’t want Mary ruining my Johnlock, because then they are still smol, happens in season 1 at some point, loads of fluff, short fic, uhhhhh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBearWolf/pseuds/SpaceBearWolf
Summary: When John finds out Sherlock doesn’t know how to ride a bike, he has to do something about it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Never let go

“You can’t ride a bike?!” John asks far too loudly.

They’re sitting in the cafe downstairs, exhausted from the case they’ve just solved. Sherlock is bored, John is bored. Both are a bit depressed. After nearly being hit by one on the way back to 221 Baker Street, they somehow got on to the topic of bikes.

“Yes, keep it down, the whole world doesn’t have to know.” Sherlock replies, while sipping herbal tea. “I don’t see what’s so wrong about it. Many people can’t ride a bike.”

“But you’re a grown man living in London, you should really know how.” John says calmly, though inside he’s getting impatient, Sherlock is going to learn how to ride a bike, he’ll make sure of it.

“Oh fine, I’ll learn if it bothers you so much.” Sherlock sighs and finishes his tea. “If I die, I’m blaming you.” He adds.  
John just laughs, sometimes Sherlock can be very irrational. It’s strange how the great Sherlock Holmes is scared of something as un-scary as a bike.

John sits on the bench, watching the trees sway back and forth. He’d been sitting in the park for almost an hour. When was Sherlock going to get there? He must be busy, that’s what John thought. He was, in some way, busy. He was melting human fingers back at the flat. Classic Sherlock. Finally, after what seemed like years, Sherlock appears at the Park bench next to John, wielding a large, black bicycle.

“You’re late,” says John coldly, though on the inside he’s overjoyed to see his sort-of-boyfriend. “I told you to get here an hour ago.”

“Oops, sorry about that, I had important business to attend to.” He replys. “Now let’s get this over with.” Sherlock hops on the bike and promptly falls off. “This is haaaarrrrrrdddd, John.” He whines. John does his token slow head shake that shows he’s pretending to be embarrassed but finds it incredibly cute. He hoists Sherlock back on to the bike and they try again. They do better this time. Sherlock actually manages to ride a few feet before falling off. John then tried a different tactic. He puts Sherl back on the bike and puts his hands on his waist.

“You pedal and I’ll hold you on the bike.” He whispers in Sherlock’s ear. 

“Never let go.” He whispers back.


End file.
